


remind me

by lilliasan



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: And symbolism hsnsnsn, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I like to put (a lot of) metaphors hdnshhsnshns, I was all up in my Xigbar feels, Inspired from the KH3 fanmade song Remind Me, Reader Insert, So here we are, Spoilers, after kingdom hearts 3 (?), and thought to myself, but here is some angst, haha hey what if you made this even thought it may sound better in your head, i have another xiggy smut work in the making yummy, it made me feel things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-24 08:16:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20702798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilliasan/pseuds/lilliasan
Summary: Recollect my memories after a century.  Remind me of the waves and remind me of the light.  If we wait forever, remember Kingdom Hearts.  The you from now and before will stick with me till the end of time.  So until then, wait for me, my dearly beloved.





	remind me

You nearly choked on the lollipop that you were sucking on as you watched him hand you a necklace. “Lu...” your cheeks heated up as he gracefully and carefully clipped it around your neck. “This is our promise that no matter where we are,” he grazed his gloved fingertips across the pendant, “we’ll always be together and I’ll come back to you. No matter how far. No matter the situation.”  
You smiled up at him, closing your eyes as he gently caressed your soft cheek. Underneath that hood you saw how his lips curved into such an innocent smile. “Promise,” you repeated, resting your head on his chest as you both watched the ocean waves dance.

◇◇◇

He watched you from afar as you fumbled around with an item in your hands that you eyed with a sullen smile. “Howdy,” he greeted, startling you; you cranked your head towards the voice to see Xigbar setting himself next to you on the wooden dock. “What are you doing here, Xiggy?” You pouted at him, looking away towards the waves of Destiny Island. “What? You don’t like me?” He teased, poking you on the arm to which your face had flushed. “I don’t—I do not—leave me alone! Don’t you have hearts to steal or something?” You stuttered, looking away to hide your redden face.  
“Oh, I steal hearts, but I’ll start with yours,” he grinned at you, gently grabbing your chin with his forefinger and thumb to turn your gaze towards him. He chuckled at you swatting his hand away as you sputtered out random noises and words. “Sh-shut it, you creep! What are you even doing here? I swear, you’re always stalking me...”  
“Nah, just pure coincidence, sweetheart.” He smirked, “I do have a present though,” he reached into his pockets but quickly stopped to ask you question. “Lemme guess, your favorite is...” he answered your flavor as he took out two differently colored heart shaped lollipops. You gasped in surprise, “how?!” You took the lollipop like a child, tearing the wrapper and stuffing the treat in your mouth. You hummed at the sweet treat, looking over to his, noting the nostalgia of this moment. “Lemon...” you said, “that was his favorite too.” He puzzlingly looked at you with the lollipop now in his mouth. “Nothing,” you looked away. He shrugged, looking at the waves swiftly rocking back and forth and the sand glowing from the sunlight. He stared down at you as you leaned against him with your head on his shoulder, “it’s not good for us to keep meeting like this, kitten.” You frowned, knowing how terribly right he was. Somehow, someway, you grew accustom to him. He felt...familiar. It’d always make you draw closer to him whenever you saw him.  
“Is it...all right if we stay like this for a little while longer?” You pleaded, hand gripping the stick of the lollipop. This all felt too familiar. The treats. The same place. The same comfort. The same nicknames. Everything.  
He exhaled deeply, wrapping an arm around your waist, bringing you closer to his warmth, “...yeah.” His golden eye narrowed ahead, swirled with countless emotions. He didn’t want this to end either.

◇◇◇

“You know...” he whispered to himself, watching you stand in front of him from afar side by side with your keyblade friends. He memorized the way how your long lashes would graze over your cheeks when you blinked, especially now when you looked at him in confusion. “To think after many years...I thought I’d never see you again. Yet at the same time, I knew I would but...” His voice laced with sorrow at the end. “Not like this. Never like this.” You whipped out your own keyblade in a fighting stance, narrowing your eyes at his words that he spewed. “What are you talking about?” You asked with such confusion. This man clearly knew something you didn’t. “I believe I’ve never met you in my life before you became a Nobody.” He scoffed, resting his weapon over his shoulder, “that’s what you think, but it’s not important right now.” Your heartbeat quickened as your eyes widen at his answer, causing you to jump towards him as weapons clashed together. “What do you know, Xigbar?! Who are you really?!” You hissed, bringing your face closer to his.  
“It’d be best if you didn’t know,” he said. You caught his eye lowering down towards the golden heart pendent that dangled from your neck, seeing how his eye showed such longing, and apologetic; and the way how his lips formed into an anguish frown. The hand of yours gripped tighter around your keyblade as a gasp fell from your lips, feeling dread and content wash over you as you were unsure to say such a name, “Lu-“  
You heard your name being called out then you found yourself on the ground far from where you were before. Your keyblade had disappeared at this point, causing you to call it forth again but before you could, an arm had wrapped itself around your shoulder blades. “You all right?” You whipped your head around to see that it was Axel who had worry written across his features. “Yeah,” you looked down, shaking your head then looking back up at him, “what happened?”  
“Heartless. I got you out of time before a big one nearly turned you into toast.” He explained, looking you up and down to make sure you weren’t bruised anywhere. You then recalled what else happened, breathing becoming heavier as you looked around while sitting up. “Hey–“  
You spotted him opening up a portal, his back towards you as he began to walk in. “Wait!” you screamed with a crack of your voice, shocking everyone around you from the volume and desperation that came with it. You felt the tears stinging your eyes as you reached your arm out towards him when he stopped. “Please...” you whimpered, palms resting down on the earth beneath you as you went on your knees, “please tell me it’s you...I’ve been searching forever,” you choked, hand coming to hold the pendant closely to your chest. The pendant that you loved so dearly. The pendant that held such meaning and memories. You couldn’t let him go, not yet, not now. Not ever. You needed him. You wanted to be sure. You wanted confirmation of where he was this entire time and why he left at such short notice without a word. You wanted to know why he became like this. Everything hurt, from then and now. The one man who you’ve been looking for for centuries was the man you fell in love with all over again. It didn’t make any sense to you. So once more, you whimpered out a plea.  
He slightly looked back, barely batting you an eye as his shoulders tensed. He held his breath, pausing for a moment before he spoke one last time. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” With that, he stepped forth, closing the portal behind him. You didn’t catch the way how his jaw clenched and hands bawling into a fist turning his knuckles pearl white under those leather gloves as you cried out his name. _His real name._ “Don’t go—you promised...Luxu!”


End file.
